The Enterprise Logs, Volume 2
(The Enterprise Logs) | number = 2 | miniseries = | minino = | author = Len Wein, Arnold Drake | storyby = | illustrator = Alberto Giolitti | editor = | printed = | covers = | published = | first published = February 1971 - February 1973 | format = Paperback | original format = 9 comics | format2 = | reformat = | reprint = | pages = 224 | story = | publisher = Golden Press | original publisher = Gold Key Comics | ISBN = ISBN 0-307-11187-3 | date = 2260s | stardate = various | altcover = | altcaption = }} The Enterprise Logs, Volume 2 was the second of four omnibus collections reprinting stories from the first series of Star Trek comic books, which were published by Gold Key Comics in the 1960s and 1970s. The collection was published by Golden Press in Fall 1976. Introduction Star Fleet Command Star Fleet Headquarters United Federation of Planets TO: Commander, Records Section Stardate 6291.63 Star Fleet Archives, Bldg. C Washington, D.C. RE: Enterprise Logs Volume Two 1. You are hereby authorized to begin compilation of additional log material of the starship ''Enterprise'', commanded by Captain James T. Kirk, pursuant to previous orders from this office dated Stardate 6289.74, for inclusion in review of the five year mission of the Enterprise, soon to be concluded. 2. Pursuant to the resolution of the Committee for Policy Review and Evaluation, you are hereby ordered to furnish further documents relating to the above referenced mission, hereafter specified as The Enterprise Logs Volume Two. You will begin this assembly immediately and will transmit your data directly to Central Computer Terminus E-12, Division of Document Integrity. Data will be transmitted under covert Security Code E-12/ Tri/6, for final conversion to print medium. 3. Pertinent data under the following designated key terms are required: Ship's Logs, Captain's Log, Science, Engineering and Medical Logs. You will begin transmission with Logs specified 9.00 through 17.00 standard data referencing. 4. Classification of this data is NEED TO KNOW and is limited to the attached distribution list. You are hereby ordered to retain only key term index and thesaurus and mark those TOP SECRET. 5. Failure to comply with security and classification procedures is illegal and punishable according to Security Act KR/UFP 3.1. 6. You will continue to prepare any and all documents deemed relevant to the above referenced mission in anticipation of further transmission requests from this office. Date of Transmission 9/26 Arthur L. Mason, Admiral of the Fleet Sec: AW Chief of Staff Tr. Code: E15/01 Star Fleet Command Lic: 006 Transmission confirmed 9/26 Code E15/01 Cler: AR Contents * "The Legacy of Lazarus" (#9) * " " (#10) * "The Brain Shockers" (#11) * "The Flight of the Buccaneer" (#12) * "Dark Traveler" (#13) * "The Enterprise Mutiny" (#14) * "Museum at the End of Time" (#15) * "Day of the Inquisitors" (#16) * "The Cosmic Cavemen" (#17) Appendices Connections External Links * Enterprise Logs, Volume 2, The